A Great Friend
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: Shows Abby's pov of the day she spends in Metro City. Where she meets Rino, and has an adventure. Bad summary, read and review.


Hey everyone, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm in a writer's block. I saw this episode and just had to write this. It's a One-Shot, about Abby's day, when she went to Metro City and met Rino.

It describes the episode in her point-of-view, with some stuff that wasn't, but wouldn't make the story complete without those parts. It also has some of my idea about how they feel for each other. So there might be some stuff that was never in the episode, though I stay as close to the story as possible.

Hope you like it!

* * *

A Great Friend

* * *

I don't believe I'll ever be the same again after going to Metro City. When I managed to lose my guardian, Omar, I was able to have fun. He was way over protecting, and I was so glad when I tricked him into going on that flying ship. I didn't have any fun the first three days, but on my fourth and final day, I really had did have fun, even if it was only for a few hours. Sure, Zade's (the next in line for the throne, after me of course) men chased me, but I still enjoyed that day.

It all started when Zade's men started chasing me after I had lost Omar. I was chased all over Metro City. I didn't even realize I was being chased for a while. But when I ran into an alley, and passed a boy fixing a robot, I finally noticed. The robot had started singing and I turned around to see him, and that's when I saw them, Zade's men. I was so scared that I started running even faster to get away.

Thankfully, the boy I passed, which I later found out his name was Rino, saw me and decided to help me out. He had short, reddish brown hair, which was spiked up at the front, in the middle, and he had stunning blue eyes. He somehow managed to get above me, and he threw giant green pumpkins at Zade's men, to slow them down. I ran up the stairs to him and he leaded me to safety. Though it wasn't really safe when he jumped over the railing, with me in his arms, into that tree, which so happened to have a tree house in it.

There were four other boys (well, one of them was a robot) in the tree house when Rino and I fell through the roof, into the tree house. They heard Zade's men call me a princess and were nice enough to help me hide there. Though I did push Rino, since I was still in his arms, which made me blush immensely. I apologized greatly, when I realized that I had created a door through the roof. They didn't mind at all, though they did ask me why those men were chasing me. I explained about The Scale of Torrone, and about Zade, who wanted The Scale of Torrone. They were surprised when I told them that my country had robots (which Zade hates). I also told them about Omar, and they agreed with Omar that I needed protection.

So they decided to show me around, and be my bodyguards. Though, they did think that my outfit screamed 'runaway princess'. So they gave me a disguise, which I liked so very much. It covered me up well and even Rino had a disguise, which he lost most of it before we even, started to have fun. I wanted to see lots of things, and many robots. So we went to Metro City Square. First we tried some candy from the candy robot and I had peanut brittle. Then we saw a robot that had lots of hats, and he even gave me a pink bonnet! Then there was the cleaning robot tried to get us wet, but we managed to stay dry. And there were many more robots that we saw! I had a wonderful time!

After many hours, we decided to head to a ledge, which overlooked Metro City's Square. The sun was setting, and I thought it was beautiful. I noticed that robots are more natural here, and I asked my new friends if all humans and robots got along together peacefully. They gave awkward looks, and Rino explained that, unfortunately there are always people like Zade in every city. Rino also talked about robots in a new light that I had never seen before. He talked about them being a great help, and that had more sense than most humans did.

I told him that he had put it nicely, and the others started laughing. Rino's face turned a bright red, and I didn't understand why they were making a big deal out of what I said. He said it was nothing and one of them started saying something about Rino, but Rino stopped him before he could say anymore. He was sweating a bit, which I thought was strange. He changed the subject pretty fast, by talking about going to a Rocketball game tomorrow. I then sadly remembered that I was leaving tonight, and when I told them it made their faces' drop, especially Rino's.

Though when Astro asked how long 'til I had to leave, they brightened up when I said three hours. They then started talking about all the things we could do in three hours. That's when Zade's men finally found us. Rino was very protecting of me, and thankfully the hat robot distracted them long enough for us to escape. Also we used the cleaning robot's bubbles to slow them down more. Though when most of us had jumped over the fence, Ever Cromby fell down and Astro helped him by flying him over the fence. But sadly, a laser hit Astro, and his feet stopped working, that Ever Cromby had to carry him to safety.

We managed to hide in an old, abandoned warehouse, where Rino was able to fix Astro enough that he could walk again. We saw Zade's men coming our way; I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to hand over The Scale of Torrone to Zade's men, when Rino decided he should take the scale. He ran out to distract Zade's men, while we escaped. Rino used his acrobatic skills he learned in the robot circus to elude Zade's men, but he was eventually caught. When Rino was taken to Zade, Rino showed Zade that he didn't have the scale, just the chain that held it. It made him very angry.

After we had escaped I was very worried about Rino. That's when the singing robot I saw earlier arrived saying he had a message for me. He told me that Zade would trade Rino for the Scale of Torrone. He said that Zade would meet me at the bridge or Rino would end up like the singing robot. After saying the message the singing robot blew up. Luckily it was just a circuit and that Rino could fix him easily.

That's when my guardian Omar and a police officer came and asked us if they had seen me. Omar recognized me after looking me over, and the officer left (after we assured him that everything was fine). Then we told Omar about Zade kidnapping Rino and how Zade wants to exchange Rino for the scale. We went back to the tree house and everyone told me to go with Omar to catch my flight back to my country. I didn't want to go, and I managed to convince them that if I couldn't help save a friend, how could my people ever be able to trust me? So they allowed me to help, but only if I followed exactly what Astro says.

Just before I made it to the bridge I whispered Rino's name to myself, praying that he was safe. Little did I know that Rino was tied up in a room, looking at my chain that held the Scale of Torrone, and was thinking about me. He also whispered my name, and was praying that I got away safely.

So I met Zade, his men, and Rino (who was all tied up) at the bridge. Rino didn't want be to come to help him out, especially if it meant that I gave up the Scale of Torrone. Rino was actually surprised when I came, and he kept telling me to go back and not give up the scale. I ignored him and gave Zade the scale, but Zade doubled-crossed us. He planned on us going missing and he would blame it all on robots. And then he would make my grieving people overrun my father, the king (who happened to love robots, like me). I was mortified!

Luckily, Astro made a hole under Zade with his laser, that made Zade fall, and Astro was able to give me the scale. Zade's men tried to take it back, but Rino and I stopped them. I was about to jump off the bridge when Rino stopped me, I told him to trust me, which he did, and I grabbed him and we jumped. Even though Ever Cromby caught us, in a flying bike, he couldn't take the weight, and Astro had to help him. We, Rino and I that is, jumped off the bike, onto a padded landing (which the others set up) on a train that led to the airport.

Zade shot at us, but luckily I was able to untie Rino and we hide. Astro jumped onto the flying car that Zade was in to stop him. The car swerved about, but Astro managed to lead the car away, and we were safe.

They (the two that had helped Rino and I) decided that we should fly the rest of the way, so we used a five-person flying bike (even if there was only four of us) to get there. Zade didn't like that and followed us. He threatened to kill us one by one, starting with the last person on the bike. Luckily Astro (who was riding a different bike, without Ever Cromby) shot the gun that Zade was holding, and Ever Cromby had gotten that police officer. And he used a net to not only stop Zade, but capture him too, and he went to jail.

When we about to land at the airport, I said that I will be going home to my country, and I didn't even notice the distressed and sad look on Rino's face. When landed on the airport everyone said good-bye to me, but Rino. He looked so sad, that it made my heart ache. I waited for him to talk; even his friends telling him to talk didn't work. Omar then told me I had to leave now, and as I was about to leave Rino managed to say something. He told me to wait, and he gave me back the chain that held the Scale of Torrone. I attached the scale to the chain and I put it on. I looked at him, and even though he was smiling, I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. We said our good-byes, and how much I wanted to kiss him, or at least hug him good-bye. But I was a princess, and I couldn't show a lot of emotion, especially in front of Omar. I asked him to never forget me instead, and he told me he could never forget me. That almost brought me to tears.

So Omar and I boarded the plane and I saw them all wave goodbye to me, but I really only noticed Rino. "Goodbye Rino, I will never forget you," I whispered to him, before he went out of my sight. I blew him a small kiss just as he went out of sight.

I knew that I would never see him again, and I knew that it made us both very sad, but I knew that we both didn't care. We each had made a great friend…

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? It was a bit sad at the ending, but I liked it. How about you, did you guys like it? Please review and tell me!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


End file.
